In photolithography, metallic nanoparticles are placed on a substrate to form seeds. Metallic conductor paths can grow at such seeds if further metallic material is added. There are various methods for placing metallic nanoparticles. A common method is vapor deposition.
Typically, metals having special properties are used. Such metals are, amongst others, gold, palladium, copper, aluminum, nickel, silver and tin. The metals are expensive and more or less poisonous. Upon vapor deposition of such metals there is a risk of loss of material. Also, there is a risk that the metals are breathed in or contacted to the skin of persons which get into contact with the metals. Consequently, there is a risk to human health.
From DE 10 2010 018 073 A1, DE 10 2010 055 404 A1, and JP 2006 612 2845, laser ablation in liquids is known.